Since the online coke selling machine from the Xerox Corporation is started in 1990, the concept of “the Internet of things” has been gradually concerned by people.
As the name implies, “the Internet of things is exactly the Internet that links things to each other”. This has two-layer meanings: first, the core and the basis of the Internet of things are still the Internet, and is a network extended and expanded on basis of the Internet; and second, its clients are extended and expanded between any things, for information exchange and communication. That is, the Internet of things is an information carrier based on the Internet, the conventional telecommunication network etc., to achieve all general physical objects which can be addressed independently as an interworking network.
The Internet of things will be the next “important productivity” which promotes the high-speed development in the world! This common understanding is unquestionable. The Internet of things has become a focus direction of research and development in the world nowadays. The United States' authoritative advisory organization FORRESTER predicts that, by 2020, as compared with inter-people communication services, the Internet of things services in the world will reach 30 to 1. Therefore, “the Internet of things” is known as next tera-scale communication services.
Although at present the Internet of things technique has obtained breakthrough development and application in some fields or some key technological aspects, it has not been popularized, lacks large-scale operations, has capability development which is not deep enough, and has relatively single kinds of products, and has application and development which are also restricted by many factors. In particular, how to combine the market with the development of the Internet of things industry, how to pull and prompt diversified development of the Internet of things services and Internet of things capabilities by the market demands, and how to further guide and prompt the development of the Internet of things industry have become the subjects which are badly needed to be discussed and researched at present.
From the analysis of China's Internet of things industrial chain, it is anticipated that the future market leader will be telecommunication operators, and special Internet of things operators may appear with the refinement of division and the specialization, step-down and spread of operations. The operator will form a connecting link in whole industrial chain, to connect resources of various links in series, make the resources to play a maximal effect, and finally realize upgrade and improvement of the whole industry, create benefit and profit, and really form an Internet of things industry which has high profit and high added value and operates efficiently.